Happy In The Meantime
by BonesBird
Summary: Hotch and Haley, throughout their relationship. Song-Fic. Canon-Fic. R&R. 2 Chaps.
1. Happy In The Meantime

**Title: Happy In The Meantime  
****Summary: Hotch and Haley, throughout their relationship.  
****Lyrics: Happy In The Meantime - LIT**

**The beginning is their wedding day. Following on there is 2 or 3 paragraphs on each part, until the end.  
****Second chapter is going to be Haley's P.O.V**

**For my Hotch Honeys. LC, She, Cee, CB, and Nath. Love you x**

_**

* * *

It's just another reason why  
**__**It all comes down to you and I**_

Aaron Hotchner knew that this was the girl he was going to marry the minute he saw her. And today, watching her walk up the aisle, the dress was perfect, and she took his breath away with every step towards him. She looked beautiful most days. Today she was stunningly, breathtakingly gorgeous. She was his. She had agreed to marry him. He wasn't entirely sure he deserved her. But he was happy she had agreed. Saying his vows, meaning them. Was one of the most moving moments of his life.

_**Lets have another drink  
**__**Waste some time with me  
**__**We're happy in the meantime**_

She smiled at him. They danced the night away. Learning a new rhythm, the rhythm of life together. They had a whole lifetime to plan for. A lifetime that included children, lots of them. A house, a white fence. Maybe a dog. He had a promising future, so did she. He had so many grand plans, and he knew she shared them. She had her own plans for them too. He couldn't wait to discover their dreams together.

_**I've gotta make up for losing time  
**__**Coz I've been spinnin' my wheels all night**_

They celebrated with their family, their friends. The people who were sharing their special day together. The speeches came, embarrassing stories, uplifting stories. Plenty of wishes for the bride and groom. He stood and spoke, of how she had stolen his heart with one look across a crowded room. How their story was truly one of love at first sight, on his side anyway. He knew it took Haley a while to fall for him, but when she did everything was perfect. His life fell into place in that moment. Despite the embarrassing matter of the Pirates Of Penzance. That musical had become the signature of their love ever since. It brought them together.

_**And I can't wait  
**__**Can't hardly wait to see you**_

Ending the night running through a tunnel made of their friends and family. Confetti thrown all over them. In her hair, his mouth. In the folds of her dress. He grinned and kissed his now wife. Spinning her round on the grass in front of the hall. Picking her up and running to the car they had rented. Being taken back to the hotel to change, and leave on their honeymoon. 2 weeks, to learn more about each other as them. Aaron and Haley Hotchner.

_**Things seem better off now  
**__**I think I'm better off now**_

_**

* * *

It's just another reason why  
**__**It all comes down to you and I**_

Jack was fussing. Haley was reaching the end of her tether, and Aaron was… not at home. He was on another case. Another case taking him away from his wife and his son. A wife who needed her husband home more often, and a son who needed to get to know his daddy. Haley knew his job, she accepted that it was a necessary part of who he was. He couldn't turn off the part of him that yearned to bring justice that he had never gotten for himself. He wanted to make the world safer. For Jack.

_**Just have another drink  
**__**Waste some time with me  
**__**We're happy in the meantime**_

They were still happy. He rang home 3, or 4, or 5 times a day. He missed her, he missed Jack. But his job took him too far away. But today he was coming home. He was going to get to see her, be able to fall asleep with her wrapped up in his arms. He drove up and ran in. Smiling as she ran to join him. He kissed her with all his might, he'd missed her. He smiled as he heard a cry, and picked his son up. Kissing his forehead, still marvelling at how they had created something so tiny. Something so perfect. They were perfect.

_**I guess the rains gonna follow me  
**__**Coz it's been droppin' in minor D**_

He could tell she was angry. She was beyond angry, she was livid. He had promised he wouldn't go back to the BAU, and he had broken that promise. Again and again. He couldn't break away from the BAU. They were as much his family as Haley and Jack were. She'd been right. The decision had been a no-brainer, but not in the direction she had wanted. She wanted him to quit, join the White Collar unit and be home every day like a banker or a businessman. He wasn't that. He never would be that.

_**And I can't wait  
**__**Can't hardly wait to see if**_

He'd thought she understood that. He thought she'd understand that he couldn't just turn his loyalty to his team off. They weren't just agents. They weren't just colleagues. They were family. He might not show it. But they were. Gideon, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, JJ, Garcia. All of them. He tried to show her. Every minute after she left. Even when he was convinced she hated him. He would give little things to try and show her that he loved her. He loved Jack. He wouldn't let them go easily.

_**Things are better off now  
**__**I think I'm better off now**_

_**

* * *

It's just another reason why  
**__**It all comes down to you and I**_

Jack's 3rd birthday arrived. He was still the perfect little guy he and Haley had brought home from the hospital three years earlier. He and Haley had reached an agreement, they were friendly now. They spent days together, lots of them. Playing games. Hide and go peek, tag. Anything to keep their little boy amused. They were together in the park. He slipped his hand into hers and they walked together. Laughing and joking. Watching Jack play with the other kids. Running around after him. Having a quiet time together. Reconnecting bonds he thought had long since broken.

_**Just have another drink  
**__**Waste some time with me**_

He pulled her round. Hugged her when Jack bounced on the spot for the first time. He wasn't always around for Jack's milestones, so he liked being able to celebrate. To praise the little guy while he knew what he was being praised for. The time they spent as a family were some of the happiest he'd had in a long time. Were some of the happiest he could remember ever having. He needed Haley and Jack in his life. To keep him sane and whole.

_**We're happy in the meantime  
**__**We're happy in the meantime**_

_**

* * *

We'll save a little rain  
**__**And wash away the pain**_

They were being sent away. He wasn't sure how to take the news. After Jack had jumped off his bed, Haley had suddenly hugged him. He had wrapped his arms around her and assured her that he would do everything he could to catch Foyet. To bring them home safe and sound, and to put another dangerous man in jail where he belonged. To keep him as far away from his family as he could do. He never wanted to put Jack and Haley in danger. He would do everything, _everything_, in his power to make them safe again.

_**I'll try and keep it clean  
**__**I'll show you what I mean**_

Watching Haley and Jack leave the hospital room almost ripped his heart out. It hurt him so much more than anything Foyet had done to him physically. What if it was years before they caught Foyet. What would Jack remember of him, 3, 4, 5 years down the line. What would Haley think of him if it took that long to put away one criminal. One criminal he'd been chasing, profiling, for over 10 years. He couldn't let Foyet beat him. He couldn't let Foyet win, by taking his family away from him.

_**I don't wanna keep you holdin' on  
**__**Coz in the mornin' I'll be gone  
**__**So long**_

_**

* * *

Just have another drink  
**__**Waste some time with me  
**__**We're happy in the meantime**_

She was gone. He couldn't take it in. She was gone. The beautiful girl he'd seen Junior year. The fantastic woman he'd married. The amazing mother of his child. Was gone. How was he ever going to recover from this. He couldn't remember Morgan prying him off Haley's body, so the medical examiner could remove her from the scene. He barely remembered walking through the halls of a house that had been his home for so long. He remembered clearly wrapping his arms around Jack, and telling his son that mommy was in heaven now.

_**It's just another reason why  
**__**It all comes down to you and I**_

In the days that came, all he could remember was laying with Jack, watching videos of Haley, and looking at pictures of her. He missed her. He had missed her before, but never had her absence been permanent. Never before had he only had memories to go to when he needed her. Never before had he had to be a single parent. Haley had mostly raised Jack alone, with sometime input from Hotch. Now he was Jack's primary care-giver, and he wasn't sure how that was going to go. How would he cope. He knew though. If he thought of Haley, she'd guide him wherever he needed to go.

_**Have another drink  
**__**Waste some time with me  
**__**We're happy in the meantime  
Happy in the meantime **_


	2. Always All Ways

**Title: Happy In The Meantime  
****Summary: Hotch and Haley, throughout their relationship.  
****Lyrics: Always All Ways - Lostprophets**

**While the first chapter was written at the time (ie, Hotch was at the wedding, and it was all done in time.) this chapter is written very differently. This is Haley looking back over her life with Hotch. Hope you enjoy this end to the two shot. This chapter isn't as long as the last chapter. But I hope you like it anyway. (rambly AN as it's 12:20am and I've been up since 7am yesterday... that's too long for me)**

_**

* * *

I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry  
**__**But it always comes out wrong**_

He'd been so confident, so clever, and such a terrible pirate. He'd had the swagger down, but everything else was way off. She had fallen for his charm regardless, and was happy she had. He'd been so cute. So different to how he was now. He'd been light-hearted. He'd joked easily, and always had a smile on his face. She wondered if he ever smiled anymore. She wondered if he'd ever smile again. Walking through the halls of the school like he owned the place, his cheeky wit getting him far with the girls.

_**I think a part of you still loves me  
**__**Even though we're moving on**_

But from the moment they met, he only had eyes for her. She'd known that. He'd showed her that time and again. The look on his face the day they'd gotten married. He'd barely been able to take his eyes off her. She had felt like she'd been opened up by his gaze that day, and every day after. That day was special. A day she hoped he remembered long after she was gone. A day she hoped he told Jack about, in great detail. So that he knew that his mom and dad loved each other, very much.

_**Always all ways  
**__**I wanted us to be  
**__**Always all ways  
**__**You and me**_

That day she'd thought they'd last forever. She thought that together they could weather any storm, survive any crisis and persevere through any and all issues. That was what she had wanted. That was what she thought at the time she knew they'd do. She'd hoped for 2 or 3 kids, a home. A respectable job, a happy family. But that wasn't what life had had in store for them. Sure she had gotten Jack, but not easily. Far from it.

_**And I wait til I'm on my own  
**__**And I wait for you to see  
**__**All the time I've spent alone now  
**__**Won't comfort me  
**__**Always All Ways**_

The fertility tests, the treatment. The first failed attempt. Her decision to almost give up. His determination. They were the hallmarks of that dark time in her life. When he was the one who had to continually put a smile on her face, to pick her up off the dark ground on which she had fallen. But this was all before his job had become more than that. There was a turning point somewhere, where the job had become the more important thing to him.

_**And I'm sorry for what happened  
**__**But I want you now to see**_

The simple truth was. However hard life had gotten, she'd had him by her side. When Jack had arrived, and they had spent as much time as they could holding the teeny, tiny little thing they had created together, and he was perfect. Aaron had been an amazing father, and he still was. She knew he always would be an amazing father, and was upset she wouldn't be around for their son, who she'd been so desperate to have, wouldn't be there to see him grow up.

_**That I'm changing all my actions  
**__**I don't wanna set you free**_

There was so much she regretted about the last few years. But Jack wasn't one of them. Nor was the time that she did spend with Aaron. All the family days they'd spent together. At the house they shared together, at the park, with friends. It didn't matter. Even after their separation and divorce, she had wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. Because she knew that no matter what, he would be there for her, and for Jack.

_**Always All ways  
**__**I wanna see it through  
**__**Always All Ways  
**__**Me and you**_

Forever was something she had aspired too. She'd wanted to prove everyone wrong, all those who said that a relationship couldn't last forever. That they wouldn't last. They hadn't, but she'd loved him. She still loved him. She would always love him. Even long after she was gone. In some way she hoped that he would always love her, and would always remember her. Just so that she knew Jack would know her. One way or another.

_**And I wait til I'm on my own  
**__**And I wait for you to see  
**__**All the time I've spent alone now  
**__**Won't comfort me**_

She heard his whispered last words to her, and she braced herself. Images of everyone that she wouldn't see ever again running through her mind. Her mother, her sister, Aaron, Jack. She hoped Jack was well hidden. She hoped Aaron was close. She closed her eyes, and felt no more.

_**Coz I'm waiting for you  
**__**Yeah I'm waiting for you  
**__**Give me answers get me through  
**__**I won't wait**_

_**Always All Ways**_


End file.
